Les portes verrouillées
by Elro
Summary: Défi 24. Au Porc Salé, Melin aime raconter les légendes d'autrefois.


Avec pas mal de retard, je vous livre ce petit défi tout frais. Excusez-moi !

* * *

_Minas Tirith se remet lentement de ses blessures. Le retour du Roi, la chute du Maudit ont apporté un peu de joie mais il faut maintenant pleurer ses morts, rebâtir avant l'hiver et oublier le froid de la peur._

_Depuis quelques heures, sur la place du marché, la rumeur enfle. L'Intendant Denethor II ne serait pas mort de la main de l'Ennemi comme on l'avait cru. Personne dans la citadelle n'avait su dire s'il était parti du trait d'une arbalète, de l'épée d'un orc ou de la griffe d'un servant ailé. En vérité, personne ne l'avait vu mourir. Non. Et maintenant, on disait qu'il aurait été __possédé._

_A l'étalage du maraicher, les clientes frissonnent. Toutes se souviennent de ce vaillant homme, à l'armure brillante et aux fils si courageux. Assurément, un tel seigneur n'a pu être ensorcelé. Est-ce la pâtissière qui, soudain, évoque la présence de l'Ennemi dans les murs de la citadelle ? Toujours est-il que la femme qu'elle servait laisse échapper sa douzaine d'œufs qui s'écrase au sol._

_La pierre de vision. La pierre de vision est sur toutes les lèvres, dans toutes les bouches. La pierre du Roi a tué le sage Denethor. Le Roi a-t-il dû tuer son vassal pour retrouver son trône ?_

_La vieille Melin pince les lèvres et change son panier de bras. Tout le monde est suspendu à ses paroles, mais rien ne vient. Elle rentre chez elle de sa démarche claudicante, bientôt suivie par les chats qu'elle a pris l'habitude de nourrir._

_Nulle inquiétude sur la place du marché. On sait que ce soir, Melin sera chez son petit fils. Il suffira d'être à l'heure à l'auberge du __Porc Salé pour pouvoir entendre son histoire. L'ancienne nourrice de l'Intendant adore parler, mais elle ne perd jamais une occasion de ramener de nouveaux clients à l'auberge familiale._

_Le soir venu, le bouche à oreille a fonctionné et nombreux sont ceux qui se pressent vers l'auberge. Melin est déjà installée dans son grand fauteuil à bascule avec sa soupe. Un gros chat roux est couché sur ses genoux, les yeux mi-clos. __Le Porc Salé a fait le plein. La vieille femme plonge son regard dans les flammes et commence son récit._

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que les pierres des rois apportent le malheur. Ma grand-mère me l'a dit. Quand ils sont arrivés de Númenor, l'Île perdue, Elendil et ses fils ont amené les pierres avec eux. C'est là-bas qu'elles ont été maudites par la Colère des Valar.

Très loin d'ici, une jeune fille, Ladeth, était en âge de se marier. Elle était belle, noble et charmante. Son père était riche et il refusa bon nombre de prétendants : ils n'étaient jamais assez bien pour elle. Or, l'hiver vint et la vie de Ladeth bascula : la neige dura, les loups décimèrent les beaux troupeaux de son père. La mort frappa bien des villageois et la fièvre emporta sa mère. Inconsolable, son père se laissa mourir de chagrin et il ne laissa rien à son unique fille. Elle n'avait plus de famille : seul lui restait le frère le son père dont on savait peu de choses.

Âgée de seize ans, Ladeth rassembla les quelques bijoux qu'il lui restait et les échangea contre un petit poney hirsute au pied courageux. Avec lui, elle trotta, elle galopa jusqu'aux confins des terres explorées, à la recherche d'un oncle qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

Un jour, elle arriva au pied d'une montagne. Tout en haut de celle-ci, une forteresse s'y élevait comme une couronne. Pendant plusieurs jours, elle guida sa monture dans les hauteurs. Certainement l'une des plus hautes que les Valar aient jamais pu élever. Enfin, au treizième soir d'ascension, elle arriva devant d'immenses grilles. Le château était sombre mais, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle y pénétra.

Nul ne vint l'accueillir ni s'enquérir de ce qu'une jeune fille pouvait faire dans un tel endroit. Tenant par la bride son poney, elle finit par découvrir une écurie. Pas un lad. Les stalles et les box étaient tous vides. A l'exception du dernier : là, un cheval immense, noir comme les ailes d'un corbeau la regardait d'un œil supérieur. Elle préféra s'éloigner un peu pour installer et soigner son poney comme elle avait vu le faire les serviteurs de son père. Une fois ceci accompli, Ladeth s'aventura dans le château qui était désert, à l'instar des écuries. Pourtant, dans les cuisines, elle découvrit un feu de cheminée. De la viande y cuisait et une miche de pain frais était posée sur la table. Il était encore chaud.

Ladeth, qui n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours se servit et s'attabla.

« Quel bien curieux château, songea-t-elle. Tout est prêt, il ne manque que des vivants. »

Après s'être rassasiée, elle partit à la recherche d'un endroit où dormir ou de quelqu'un qui pourrait la renseigner.

Tout d'abord, elle ne découvrit que des portes verrouillées. Et toujours pas âme qui vive. Soudain, un peu plus loin, elle entrevit une lueur s'échapper d'une porte entrebâillée.

Elle poussa prudemment le battant de la porte qui s'ouvrit sans un grincement. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu de pareilles splendeurs. La chambre, car c'était une chambre, était digne des plus grandes familles royales. Le lit de bois rare était gravé de la plus exquise des manières. Des draps de soie et d'or le recouvrait. Le feu ronflait dans la cheminée. Devant, sur une petite table, tout aussi bien ouvragée, une corbeille de fruits mûrs semblaient l'attendre. Et posée sur l'oreiller, un bouton de rose rouge.

Épuisée par ses aventures, Ladeth se laissa tomber sur le lit et s'endormit immédiatement. Ce fut un léger bruit qui la réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux et redécouvrit la chambre.

« Je croyais que c'était un rêve »

Un petit rire lui répondit. Ladeth hurla. A coté d'elle, un homme prenait tranquillement son thé, sans paraître se soucier de l'honneur et de la vertu de la jeune fille.

« Qui... Qui... Que faites-vous dans ma chambre ? »

« Jeune demoiselle, je pense pouvoir vous retourner la question : que faites-vous dans _ma_ chambre ? »

Mortifiée, la jeune fille ne sut que répondre. Elle aurait voulu s'enfuir de cet endroit mais ne voulait courir le risque que cet inconnu la voie dans une tenue indécente.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il comme s'il lisait en son esprit. Je savais que vous viendriez. Vous êtes ici chez vous. »

Il se leva et sortit. Ladeth s'habilla prestement pour sortir dans le couloir. Comme la veille, celui-ci était désert. Tout cet endroit fabuleux la terrorisait à présent. Sans prendre le temps de manger, elle se précipita aux écuries où le poney l'accueillit joyeusement. L'autre cheval n'était pas là. Ne s'en souciant pas, elle sortit au plus vite jusqu'aux grilles, qu'elle trouva verrouillées.

Elle s'acharna tant et si bien dessus qu'elle eut vite les mains ensanglantées. Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir les ouvrir. Ladeth était prisonnière de ce château effroyable. Au pied de la grille, elle se mit à pleurer. Pendant des heures, des larmes roulèrent sur ses jolies joues.

A la tombée du soir, un pas lourd s'approcha. La jeune fille ne protesta pas quand l'homme la prit dans les bras et la reconduisit dans la chambre où elle avait dormi. Il la borda et sortit. Elle recommença trois jours. Et trois jours, l'homme vint la chercher le soir venu pour la reconduire à l'abri.

Cependant, jamais elle ne le retrouva dans sa chambre alors qu'elle y dormait.

Les semaines passèrent. Ladeth se découragea et ne chercha plus à s'enfuir. Le château était toujours désert, mais parfois, alors qu'elle sortait son poney dans le parc qui l'entourait, elle voyait des traces de sabots.

« Peut-être que cet homme est prisonnier, lui aussi. »

Forte de cette supposition, la jeune fille accepta de passer d'avantage de temps avec lui. Un soir, alors qu'elle prenait le thé en sa compagnie, Ladeth se surprit à le dévisager.

C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, qui avait dû être beau dans sa jeunesse. Les cheveux noirs et longs encadraient deux yeux d'onyx. Il était grand et on voyait à son allure que c'était un grand cavalier. Sa conversation était intéressante, il avait beaucoup voyagé et ses anecdotes étaient si bien narrées que Ladeth tomba sous le charme.

Une nouvelle année passa. Alors que Ladeth regardait la neige tomber par la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle se rendit compte de la présence d'une nouvelle porte. Elle s'empressa de la pousser et entra dans ce qui semblait être un lieu de culte à Yavanna. Une petite chapelle de fleurs et de plantes à l'odeur boisée. Là, elle pria pendant des heures.

Sa décision prise, confortée par la sagesse de la Valie qui veillait sur l'endroit, elle alla chercher l'homme. Et devant l'autel de fleurs, ils échangèrent leurs vœux.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent douces aux yeux de la jeune femme. Puis tout changea quand Ladeth tomba enceinte. Son mari devint colérique, violent par moment. Alors, pour échapper à son courroux, elle courait à en perdre haleine, pour se réfugier dans la petite chapelle où elle implorait le pardon de Yavanna.

Les années passèrent et malgré sa tristesse et les coups de son mari, elle eut six filles et un fils.

La journée, Inna restait seule avec ses enfants. Elle ignorait où se rendait son époux et s'en souciait peu. Chaque minute loin de lui était un soulagement. Et pourtant, Ladeth était curieuse. Un jour, à l'aube, une fois le devoir conjugal accompli, l'homme quitta le lit comme à son habitude. Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller, le château était aussi vide qu'au premier jour et le suivit. Il passa derrière une tapisserie qu'elle n'avait jamais remarquée. Des escaliers. Aussi silencieuse que possible, elle gravit les marches qui la conduisirent dans un couloir sombre, sans fenêtre. Seuls quelques chandeliers donnaient une lueur lugubre à l'endroit. Tout au bout de ce couloir, elle se heurta à une porte verrouillée. C'était la seule issue possible alors elle revint sur ses pas et fit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le lendemain, l'homme vint la trouver et la prévint qu'il serait absent.

« Ne sors pas de cette chambre. J'emmène les enfants et le poney. Tu auras à manger mais ne sors pas d'ici ou bien je le saurais. »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Peu importe. Une lune, peut-être deux. Maintenant, tais toi et donne-moi mon fils. »

Tremblante, Ladeth le regarda partir avec ses enfants. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait, et il les avait pris. Craignant les représailles de son mari, elle ne se hasarda pas à sortir. Il s'en prendrait très certainement aux enfants, ils étaient si petits et si fragiles. Pourquoi les avait-il emmenés ?

Une semaine plus tard, il n'était pas rentré. Un espoir fou l'effleura. Et si elle profitait de son absence pour s'enfuir ? Car assurément, elle l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps, il n'était pas prisonnier ici mais bel et bien propriétaire des lieux. Il devait bien avoir une clef de la grille ?

Alors, elle fouilla la chambre de fond en combles. Elle ne trouva rien.

Oserait-elle sortir de la chambre pour fouiller le château ?

Deux nuits, elle ne put dormir, cette idée ne la quittant pas. Enfin, elle tourna lentement la poignée. Elle n'était pas fermée. Sans savoir pourquoi, ses pas la conduisirent jusqu'à la tapisserie. Elle monta les escaliers et suivit le couloir. La porte était toujours fermée.

Sentant qu'il s'agissait bien de son ultime chance de s'échapper, elle se mit à supplier les Valar de lui donner la force, de la laisser ouvrir. Et enfin, la porte s'ouvrit.

La pièce était immense et vide. Il aurait sans doute pu s'agir d'une salle de bal. Ladeth tira les rideaux et un rayon de soleil éclaira le mur opposé. Il était couvert de portraits de femmes. Treize au total. Aucune date, aucun nom. Elle les regarda toutes attentivement avant de pousser un cri en se reconnaissant dans le dernier portrait. Pourquoi tant d'épouses ? Était-ce bien ses épouses ? Elle en était persuadée. Qu'étaient-elles devenues ? Derrière chacune des portes du château, y avait-il d'autres prisonnières ?

Un petit passage la mena dans un bureau. Ladeth se précipita pour fouiller un coffre. Elle ne trouva pas la moindre clef. Elle vit néanmoins un voile épais sur un meuble bas. Tremblante d'excitation, elle souleva le tissu. Une boule de cristal, dont le socle était orné de pierres précieuses.

Ladeth se souvint avoir assisté à la démonstration d'une femme, alors qu'elle était encore adolescente. Celle-ci prétendait pouvoir lire l'avenir mais elle n'y avait pas cru.

« Ce ne sont que des sornettes. Que pourrait-elle bien me dire ? Que je serai mariée ? Que j'aurai des enfants ? Tout le monde le sait, ce n'est pas le futur qui lui parle. »

Mais à présent, perdue dans un château maudit, à la merci d'un homme qui ne l'aimait pas, elle ne vit pas d'autre solution. Elle se blottit contre un mur et prit la pierre de vision entre ses genoux.

« Dis-moi ce que je dois faire ! »

La pierre resta muette.

« Qui sont ces femmes, sur les murs ? »

La pierre ne renvoya que son reflet.

« Que sont-elles devenues ? »

Soudain, la pierre sembla s'animer. Sous ses yeux, Ladeth vit se succéder les images de ces jolies femmes et ce qu'il était advenu d'elles. Elle étaient toutes mortes. Battue. En couche. Tombée dans les escaliers. Arrêtée de se nourrir. Rendue folle. s'était jetée par la fenêtre. Battue. Battue. Suicidée. Tombée de cheval. Brûlée. Et ce reflet d'elle pleurant dans le bureau.

« Je dois partir. Aide-moi. Aide-moi ! »

A nouveau, la pierre ne montra rien.

« Où est la clef ? »

Elle ne vit que la pierre de vision dans la boule de cristal.

Alors que le désespoir la submergeait, elle songea que la mort serait douce. Ses parents devaient l'attendre quelque part. Mais ne seraient-ils pas déçus de ce qu'elle était devenue ? Son mauvais jugement l'avait poussée à épouser cet homme. Ne devrait-elle pas assumer ce choix ? Pourquoi était-elle montée jusqu'à ce château ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas continué à chercher son oncle ?

Son oncle !

Elle avait totalement oublié l'homme qu'elle cherchait. Pourrait-il venir la délivrer ? Le frère de son père l'aiderait.

« Pierre, montre moi mon oncle ! »

La vision se brouilla. Ladeth vit une ville. Une auberge. Une table. Un enfant. Deux. Sept. Et un homme. Brun. Son mari.

Elle avait épousé son oncle. L'homme qui devait venir la délivrer était celui qui la gardait prisonnière. Celui qu'elle avait aimé. Celui qui l'avait battue et violée. Celui qui était le père de ses enfants.

Son esprit s'égara et comme l'une des femmes avant elle, Ladeth se précipita vers la seule fenêtre et se jeta dans le vide. »

_« Encore aujourd'hui, quand le vent souffle de l'est, on peut entendre le cri de cette malheureuse qui tombe sans jamais mourir mais ne peut plus vivre. Car le palantir ne montre la vérité qu'aux esprits forts et celui de Ladeth__ était torturé et affaibli. Peut-être aujourd'hui, vit-elle encore dans un château aux portes fermées, persuadée d'être morte. Et peut-être son mari attend-il la venue de celle qui sera sa prochaine épouse. »_

_Melin se redresse. Sa soupe est froide et l'auditoire muet. Alors, elle se lève pour aller se coucher._

_« Je vous l'avais dit. La pierre des rois n'amène que le malheur. Que notre Roi s'en garde ou lui aussi succombera à ses visions. »_


End file.
